deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden vs Zatch Bell
Raiden vs Zatch Bell is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Raiden from Mortal Kombat and Zatch Bell from Zatch Bell!. Description Mortal Kombat vs Zatch Bell! The electric comes in charge as the two goes on the stadium shock. Interlude Boomstick: Lightning is a power force you shouldn't f*ck with! Wiz: And these two have pretty much mastered lightning and electrical abilities. Boomstick: Like Raiden, The God of Thunder Wiz: And Zatch Bell, the Mamodo of Lightning. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Raiden Wiz: In the universe of Mortal Kombat, there is an endless struggle of power and conquest between Outworld and Earthrealm. Boomstick: With a few other realms included, but who cares about them! Wiz: With Earth and the other realms being under the chance of constant invasion, the Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give the other realms a chance to defend themselves. Boomstick: But figuring that us puny Earth people needed someone strong to help in the fight, they gave the job of Protector of Earthrealm to the incrediblely powerful God of Thunder, RAIDEN!! Wiz: Raiden, like Boomstick said, is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. for this battle, we will be focusing on the current timeline Raiden, the one starting with the 2011 Mortal Kombat game. Boomstick: So lets get riiiiiiight into the info! Wiz: Raiden has complete control of electricity and thunder, he can fire torrents of lightning and concentrated blasts of it Boomstick: He is also able to fly with his electirc fly technique ''' Wizars: With his many abilities as a God, he is able to teleport around the battlefield with... teleport, he is able to eletrocute his enemy, and is able to send electricity to certain parts of his body such as his hands or feet to boost his attack damage to them with Rising Thunder and Shocker. '''Boomstick: Raiden here also has the Static Trap which puts a big orb of glowing sh*t. Wiz: Electricity, Boomstick: Yeah, puts it in front of him for about 10 seconds allowing dumbasses to run right into it Wiz: He has Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, being able to punch Motaro through a solid bridge with little to no effort Boomstick: Motaro? He doesn't sound that stro- (A picture of Motaro is shown) Jesus Christ! He's a fricking Centaur!! Sokudo: Raiden is also a master of 4 different martial arts: Boomstick: Nan Chuan, Wiz: Which focuses on striking and weapons training Boomstick: Jujutsu, Wiz: To take down armed and armored opponents using no weapons. Boomstick: Judo, Wiz: Focuses on grappling, throwing and take-downs Boomstick: And Taekwondo: Wiz: Focuses on powerful and LIGHTNING fast kicks! Get it? Boomstick: ... Shut up Wiz! Wiz: Aww... Boomstick: He also has a sick-ass staff, which he is skilled in using and has some sort of spear thing on it. Wiz: And of course, what is a Mortal Kombat character without some cool fatalities to go with them? Boomstick: Ah yes, Raiden's favourite past times include ripping out your brain and heart, charging them like their iPhones, putting them back in you and blowing them up taking you with them! Wiz: ... Holy sh*t... Boomstick: Bug Eyes is him electrocuting your eyeballs out and Conducting Rod has him getting his staff and shoving it riiight down your throat. Wiz: With all of his abilities, he has done many great feats Boomstick: Yeah including beating Scorpion, Stryker, Kitana, Kabal, Nightwolf, Shao Kahn, the list goes on and on. Wiz: He has killed Liu Kang and took on him, Kitana, Smoke, Sindel, and Kung Lao at the same time and defeated them. Boomstick: Well, even though he's a God, he has got his fair share of weaknesses Wiz: Yes, he has been bested by a fair amount of fighters in the MKverse, and his full power must be restrained in order to enter Earthrealm. Boomstick: Also he was beaten by Sonya Blade. Wiz: That was because he didn't want to hurt her in the first place. Boomstick: Still counts! Anyway if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the Netherrealm away from this Thunder God Raiden: To the Netherrealm with you!! Zatch Bell Wizard: Every 1000 years, something big happens, the annual Mamodo tournament starts, it is an all-out war to see who will become the king of the Mamodos. Boomstick: These Mamodos have a spellbook that lets them cast spells, the catch is though, they will need a human partner to say out the spells. Wizard: And somehow the Mamodo is supposed to find that human so if they jumped by a Mamodo, they can actually fight back. Boomstick: And they must find a human quickly. Wizard: Kiyo Takamine, an outsider in his school that is almost never there but still seems to have a genius level intellect. Even outsmarting his teacher. Boomstick: But was kind of well.... a dick, he thought since he was smarter than everybody he did not need to have friends and just liked being alone. Wizard: Even so he did not like the thought of people getting hurt, especially people hurting others for fun. Boomstick: But one day he got a package by his father, Seitaro Takamine, it was a strange little boy with tiny horns under his hair that would change his life forever. Wizard: This was Zatch Bell, a boy with a red book his father just found... okay? So his father said screw parenting and just sent the boy to Kiyo. Boomstick: Well maybe this was for the best because this little kid has more to it than Kiyo's entire life. Wizard: At first, Kiyo just found Zatch annoying, but they grew up to be basically brothers. And with the spellbook, Kiyo can read the spells in it so Zatch can perform powerful attacks. Boomstick: The first attack that Kiyo was able the read and is Zatch's standard attack is the Zaker, a powerful lightning bolt that is sent right at his opponents. Wizard: Zatch's second spell is the Rashield, a shield that protects Zatch and sends any energy based attack back at his opponent. His third spell is the Jikerdor which is a very unintimidating ball that if hits, will magnetize his opponent to any metal object. Boomstick: Zatch's fourth spell is actually one of his best is the Bao Zakeruga which a giant dragon that will gobble you whole. His fifth spell is the Zakeruga is a faster and stronger version of the Zaker. Wizard: His sixth spell is the Rauzaruk, which amplifies all of Zatch's physical abilities, the only unfortunate thing is that he cannot cast any spells and it lasts 30 seconds. The seventh spell is Zagurzem, which stores electricity and gets stronger the more it has. Boomstick: The Ganreizu Zakeru is an attack that a gun with multiple turrets is spawned and shoots small jolts of lightning. The Teozaker is an even stronger form of Zaker. The Baou Kurou Disugurugu is a giant claw that Zatch can control to attack his opponent. Wizard: Zatch's next spell is Maazu Jikerudon which is a sphere that deflects attacks. The Jiou Renzu Zakeruga is another dragon that rams the opponent. The Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga is a massive dragon with size similar to the moon, if this hits you, you will wish you were never even born. Boomstick: The Ekuseresu Zakeruga is a giant arrow that is extremelyu fast. Zatch does have one more spell but it requires outside help so it does not matter. Wizard: Along with these spells Kiyo can use the Answer Talker which lets him find out all of the weaknesses for his opponent and knowledge of any question. It also gives him any solution to a problem. Boomstick: Along with the Answer Talker, Kiyo's intelligence does not fail him, he is a brilliant stratogist, with a genius level intellect. Wizard: Even though it seems it, they both are not perfect, the Answer Talker can fail and Zatch is childlike and not the brightest. Zatch can also lose consiousness if he over exerts himself. Boomstick: Zatch's main weakness is his book, if it is hit and destroyed, Zatch basically dies from the Earth Realm and goes back to the Mamodo world. Wizard: But with Zatch's power along with Kiyo's intelligence, they are a team that is a force to be reckoned with. Zatch Bell: Yeah! I'm happy now! It'd be great if happiness could last forever! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle Zatch and Kiyo were coming home after school, then Lightning strikes the ground as Raiden forms himself out of energy from the feet up. Kiyo: Huh? Who are another mamodo? Raiden: No, I am Raiden, and You now face the God of Thunder. Zatch: God of Thunder? You mean you can control thunder too!? Raiden: Yes, and you must be spies for Shao Kahn! I must destroy you two this instant! FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Zatch Bell!' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Quangoi Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year